Various types of analyzers for quantitatively analyzing constituents in a sample solution such as plasma have been brought into practical use.
Those types of conventional analyzers used to conduct separation of plasma and the like from whole blood by a preliminary treatment such as centrifugal separation and filtration, and conduct analysis of a sample solution such as thus separated plasma.
For the case of centrifugal separation, the separation cell was normally positioned in a tilted manner in the related art. Accordingly, when it came to add a function of centrifugal separation to the automatic analyzer, such type had to be adopted that a separation cell was mounted in a tiltedmanner, or a separation cell was of a swing type allowing the cell to tilt during the centrifugal separation. Owing to such configuration, a structure having both the separation cell and the reaction cell in a single disk became inevitably complex or the size thereof was increased due to disk installation therein. There were apparatuses having a separation disk and a reaction disk separately, which had drawbacks of failing to attain compact design and of increasing the cost.